Attacks carried out through the Internet against computer applications and computers are increasing in frequency and sophistication. Tools are, presently available to detect and defend against attacks that are carried out through the Internet against HTML interface web applications. However, these tools are strictly targeted at those specific types of attacks. This results in many other types of computer systems, such as computer systems hosting cloud services, remaining vulnerable to attack although they may have a much greater consequential harm if compromised.